Business and Pleasure
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Set in 2012. Brendan and Ste eat at a fancy restaurant, what if Brendan ordered him salmon like he wanted. Brendan tries to seduce Steven but will it work? Rated M for Later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Business and Pleasure

**Chapter One: Salmon**

Brendan Brady found himself sitting in his familiar grey suite and tie. His jet black hair has been brushed as well as his signature moustache which was usually the first thing you notice when you first meet him. As he sat opposite Steven Hay, his next conquest.

"You want the salmon Steven? You can have the salmon" Brendan finally spoke, passing the well-dressed male waiter his menu.

He wanted Steven to have the steak though if he really wants the salmon then he can have it. It doesn't really matter to him personally though he thought the steak was better. Besides Steven would be the first man with a name in his string of one night stands.

"I think I will have the one" Steven replied, referring to the wine glass.

He tried to speak formerly for once. He felt out-of-place in this restaurant which had well-dressed and seemly polite people. Not like he cares about them as he looked at Brendan, taking a slip of his wine glass.

"You will need to stay sober" Brendan insisted, following suite as he too took a slip of his white wine, looking around and staring at everyone.

Ashley Kane has taught him a few things about studying with your eyes only. Not to mention the fact he knew Steven was getting slightly more interested as the night went on. Brendan was looking for a distraction to make Steven disappointed of his lack of conversation with him.

"Which one shell I seduce tonight?" Brendan asked him, purposefully trying to make him jealous.

He looked at Steven again who did look disappointed as he was just slipping his white wine. Not taking a break, he drank a quarter of it in that short amount of time he had. Clearly avoiding his gaze now.

"Gentlemen, one salmon and one stake" the waiter spoke, as he placed both dinners in front of each man, looking at Brendan's now empty wine glass.

"Another wine for you sir?" he asked Brendan. Who just nodded, he poured more wine into the wine glass. Brendan taking another slip of it. "Enjoy your meals" he spoke before heading of once again.

"You don't eat enough, Steven" Brendan told him, picking up a fork. Steven cocked his head to one side, as he took a bite of his cooked salmon which looked delicious and tasteful.

A good combination as he kept his eye on Brendan while eating. He hasn't really spoken to him much this evening. He doesn't want to show him even a hint of lust besides his long-term girlfriend Amy Barnes would be furious but she wasn't his mother.

"Steven; talk to me" Brendan spoke, he noticed the silence as he finally gave Steven some attention.

He thought he was dying to say something and he was. Though it wasn't 'Fuck me please'. Not yet anyway, he was nowhere near that stage. As he looked back up at his ex boyfriend who was to blame for fucking it up last time.

"What do you want?" Steven asked him, pretending not to show any interest.

Though if he had to choose between the easy and hard route, he would choose hard. Douglass Carter was never going to be serious competition. No matter how much Steven told himself.

"You" Brendan replied.

That was a risky method of seduction though he was confident enough to use it on Steven, after all he wasn't just a randomer and he could easily turn it back on Steven if it happens to go wrong.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Steven asked him, getting some of his cockiness back, his charm if you will.

Brendan smiled slightly, this was the man he fell in love with and he knew that he wasn't going to change, no matter how much he tried and boy has he tried though he was only lying to himself.

"No, not at all" Brendan spoke, eating some more of his stake.

He wanted to seduce Steven tonight and he was going to make sure he does. He continued his method of seduction. As he moved his shoe under the table, as he placed it behind Steven's ankle.

"What are you doing?" Steven asked, as he moved his shoe away. Brendan moved his shoe back up, knowing he was making Steven slightly giddy.

"What?" Brendan asked, pretending he doesn't have a clue what he was going on.

Messing with him slightly, he hasn't changed. Not yet anyway. He does honestly hope that Steven takes him back though. Even if Amy and Cheryl don't agree with it, it's up to Steven after all.

"Brendan; why did you bring me here?" Steven asked him, as he almost finished his salmon. There were about a quarter of it.

"Isn't it obvious?" Brendan asked him out curiously.

_TCB_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: On The Bed**

Brendan hung the keys to the room in his hand, as he watched Steven quickly finish the rest of his salmon.

"You think you can get me into bed?" Steven asked him, he doesn't completely trust him after everything that happened still.

"I don't think, I know" Brendan replied, as he noticed that Steven has now finished his salmon and he was rushing it.

"Your unbelievable" Steven spoke, as he stood up.

He felt Brendan grab his arm as he too stood up. He wasn't going to let Steven leave him this time around, he wanted him badly now.

"Exactly; come on, at least come up and we can have some more wine" Brendan stood up with him, he knew that Steven hasn't slept with anyone since him. That gave him some sort of pleasure.

"Fine but don't think I sleep with you" Steven replied, giving in slightly. As he found himself following Brendan into the room as he unlocked it, letting him go in first.

"I don't expect anything of you, Steven" Brendan informed him. As he shut and locked the door, placing the keys on the side.

As he seen Steven sit on the bed, as he placed his back against the wall which the bed was pressed against. Brendan walked towards him, as he too sat besides him with his back against the wall.

"Before, I was just weighing up my options so don't think your special" Brendan commented, that was an obvious lie.

"I know I'm not special" Steven replied, looking across the room. He doesn't even know why he bothered coming up in the first place. Amy is expecting him home soon.

"You were the best-looking down there though" Brendan told him quickly, he didn't want to knock his self-esteem.

"I thought you said there were wine" Steven replied, avoiding his gaze.

Brendan bit his top lip.

"I might have stretched the truth a little" Brendan replied. Steven scoffed, typical. Of cause there were no wine.

"You lied" Steven sighed, he doesn't even know why he is surprised.

"Pretty much" Brendan replied, not trying to cover it up.

As he moved up to him a little closer, as he tried his seducing skills once again on him. Though he couldn't find the right words, Steven knew all his tricks by now.

"So we got the room to ourselves; got any ideals?" Brendan asked him.

"No" Steven answered him.

"Well lucky for you, I got a few" Brendan started, as he slid his finger down Steven's trousers, as surprised Steven let him.

"Brendan; stop" Steven finally said, as Brendan took his hand away.

"You want to go?" Brendan asked him, hoping he would say no.

"No but I don't want to sleep with you either, don't you have any friends Brendan?" Steven asked with a smile.

"Yes, I have loads of friends" Brendan insisted, Steven laughed. He knew he didn't have any more than three, Mitizeee, Cheryl and Joel.

"What" Brendan asked, as he looked at Steven who was laughing and smiling.

"Haven't you ever had a male-friend?" Steven asked him, he doesn't think so since Brendan isn't exactly the friendly type.

"Yeah, you just don't know them" Brendan insisted.

"Okay then" Steven sounded unconvinced.

Brendan could see that, as he looked at the man who seemed to be the only male who wanted to be friend. Not like that he would tell him that, he doesn't like to open up about his true feelings that often.

"You want to change your mind?" Brendan asked, he sounded a little bit desperate now. He wanted him back, that was clear now.

"Brendan, you know what happened last time, something always gets in the way" Steven tried to tell him, he was honestly thinking about taking him back. He still loves him a lot but he is scared of it not working again.

"I know but there is nothing in the way this time" Brendan replied, as he caught his face. Placing his hand behind Steven's neck.

"We can't" Steven spoke, though he couldn't resist as he placed his lips on Brendan's lips.

Brendan pulled him in closer, as he started to grab as much as he could see basically. He removed Steven's jacket, as he adjusted himself on top of him. Brendan felt aroused by him very much so.

As Brendan attempted to remove Steven's jeans, as he undid his the buttons. As he started to do something he hasn't done in ages, it felt better and it turned him on more than any other bloke. Steven was different.

He started to kiss his neck, almost as if he was contemplating on what to do next. As his hand felt around, making Steven moan with pleasure. He was still a little bit unsure of the whole thing, he really did want to trust Brendan.

He wasn't having intercourse with him, just for the sake of it. He was doing it because he wanted him, in a relationship. Something he hopes Brendan understands, he doesn't want to take him for a ride like his one night stands.

He gave another quite moan. He was breathing in and out, as Brendan let go. As he moved up towards him, with Steven wrapping his arms around him. He was no stranger to this type of thing of cause though his ex partners, especially Amy. Were just not very sexual.

"Wait there, Brendan" Steven spoke, as he moved up again.

"What does this mean?" Steven then asked, after a couple of moments of silence. As he looked into his angry eyes.

"Depends what it means to you because you know what I want" Brendan answered him, all he could think of was _You. _

"I want a proper relationship with you" Steven honestly replied. Brendan nodded, he could do that. Though only the basics.

_TCB_


End file.
